Spiderwebs
by Akasuna no Rin
Summary: America wants to tell England that his boyfriend is a cheater, but he can't tell him because of a promise to Canada. Meanwhile, Canada puzzles over how to fix the situation without hurting anyone, including himself./USUK, mentions of others


"Hey, America, do you want to go to the movie theater with me?" England asked in the hallway outside the meeting room. America smiled at his strange mood.

"That's nice Iggy, you don't usually invite me to these kinds of things. Then again, you rarely go out to those type of things, so I guess I shouldn't be disappointed or anything. What movie?" America asked him.

"The sixth Harry Potter movie," England responded, his eyes daring America to comment.

"I love Harry Potter!" America said, dropping his arm over England's shoulders, "'Course I'll go. What made you ask?" England started to respond, then a voice came from behind the two of them.

"I mentioned it to him. Thought that he'd like to have someone going who actually knows the story."

Of course. Him. The only reason England would invite America to anything.

"Oh really? Well thanks for mentioning it to him," America said icily, "Sorry, but I have something do right now, um, Canada needs help finding Kumajiro." America turned around and stalked off down the hallway.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" England asked France. "He was all for it before you came."

"Well, it is America. Who knows what's going on in that head of his," France told England, watching America's retreating back. He swooped down, pecking England on the cheek.

"_A bientot, Angleterre_," France said to England, walking in the opposite direction of America. England looked around, wondering if there was something going on that he didn't know.

...

"There you are America, I was wondering if you were going to come," England said. France was behind him, hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, _Amerika, _it would not be the same without you," France said, squeezing England's shoulder in an obvious challenge.

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world," America said, making sure to sound sincerely stupid, as always. France smirked at him.

The three of them walked into the theater, and America looked around the theater to see other people he knew, namely Canada.

"Hey, Mathew!" America shouted, to be shushed by England behind him. Canada waved them over, and France sat down next to him, with England next to him and America sitting beside him. As soon as they sat down America noticed the hand holding going on next to him. As the movie started to get past the exposition America saw England put his head on France's shoulder. France smiled and stroked his hair, and America had to turn away from the scene. Part way through the movie England whispered something then got up, leaving an empty seat between America and France. France turned and winked at America, and that was when he noticed it. France's other hand was currently in Canada's lap, holding one of Canada's hands. France turned and whispered something in Canada's ear and he blushed. America was seething but he kept up his mantra: If he makes England happy, if he makes England happy, if he makes England happy. This was , of course, only after thinking: "I knew it!"

After the movie Canada hitched a ride with America while France and England rode back together. Canada soon noticed America's death grip on the steering wheel.

"America, is there something wrong?"

"Of course not," America said through gritted teeth.

"Is it-is it me and France?" Canada asked. America looked over at Canada quickly, and Canada knew it was true. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. He-he is so nice to me and-and America, he tells me he loves me!" Canada whimpered.

"He probably says the same things to Iggy, that bastard," America responded, making Canada sink down in his seat. America 's eyes lost some of their intensity.

"Would you want to know if he was just using you?" America asked quietly.

"I-I don't know," Canada responded. America glared at the road. "Please don't tell England! France told me that if I told England he wouldn't love me anymore," Canada whispered.

"I...I won't"

...

"So, are you coming to Japan's party?" America asked England over the phone, his emotion undetectable over the dead tones of the phone.

"Yes, France is picking me up, so I'm getting ready now. He's always early," England told America.

"Oh."

"I'm guessing you're planning on going, being a party person like you are," England said, for once missing the obviousness of the single word answer.

"I had been."

"Why is it past tense? Are you messing up my language further?" England asked.

"I just had something come up."

"But there haven't been any meetings, and I know you aren't one to work ahead on things," England asked, puzzled.

"I just had something come up, alright?"

"Um, sure. Too bad, I guess I'll have to see you later," England said, and America hung up without answering. England could tell something was up, but for now he was going to put it off as him being Alfred.

America stared at the wall. He had been looking forward to that party, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to be around England while France was there. And that ending! England never ended a conversation with, "too bad, I guess I'll have to see you later." There was always an insult or something of the sort to end the conversation, or another nation telling them to break it up. America sat in silence as he mulled this over. He had promised Canada not to tell England, but this would hurt in the long run. For all involved. Except maybe not France.

"I-I heard your conversation with England," Canada said from the door way. He had been staying with his brother the past few days, and America sometimes forgot how softly he could walk about the house.

"Good for you," a moody America muttered sarcastically. Canada wasn't thrilled that this was the way the conversation started, but he had to say this. He had to stop being a push-over.

"You should go, even if France is there," Canada said, gaining courage. America looked at him with a glare.

"I won't be able to be around him without telling England what a scumbag he is," America told his brother, and Canada flinched. This was because of him, in an indirect way. "Aren't you going to the party? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" America asked as he turned around, glaring at the wall again like it was the cause of all his troubles.

"I-" Canada started, but didn't know what to say. "Um, see ya." Canada said as he backed out of the room like a wounded puppy. America grunted, flopping onto his couch and turning on the TV.

...

"Where is _Amerika_? Shouldn't he be here?"

"He was going to, but he had some last minute things to do, so he's not coming."

"Oh, too bad. He is too funny," France said with a _tut-tut_ attitude."On a different note, let us have fun. The night is young."

Meanwhile Canada was standing about twenty feet away, debating whether tell England or not, or to break up with France, or... Canada just didn't know what to do. He knew America was suffering every moment England was with France. Canada also knew that France was taking advantage of him, but...

"Canada, you seem troubled. Maybe you want to tell me what is wrong," Korea said as he approached Canada. Canada looked at his friend, and realized that he wanted someone to confide in.

"Well, I like France. A lot," Canada started out, and Korea grimaced.

"I can see your problem here," Korea muttered.

"That's not all! A couple of days ago America, France, England and I all watched a movie in the theater. And when England went to the bathroom, France held my hand, and flirted. This-this has been going on for a while. Only recently have I been pointed out how I-I am being used," Canada explained, spluttering over the end parts. Korea made a face.

"That's more detailed than I thought it was. But what is your problem, overall?"

"I told America not to tell England, made him promise not to. Now I'm feeling bad about that, and America is mad at-at everyone but England," Canada said, "And even now that I realize that I'm being used, I'm not sure whether I want to break it or not. I just like the feeling of being wanted, even if it is fake. I want to be loved."

"Oh," Korea stared in the distance for a bit. "Canada, listen to me. You are loved. You just don't know it."

"How can I when everyone forgets about me?"

"Not everyone," Korea said with a blush, looking away. Then he looked back at Canada, meeting his eyes. "Do what _you_ think is right, not what somebody else thinks is right or fair. Nobody else lives your life but you."

He looked ready to continue, when someone called out, "Korea, China's looking you! Something about...a made in China sticker!"

"And that's when I have to run," Korea said, jumping up and away. Canada looked around for a bit, thinking.

"Oh, Mathieu, I've been looking for you," France said, walking up and wrapping his arm around Canada. Canada's eyes quickly darted around, noticing no one in the room save Korea, who was hiding behind a fern. "It's fine, _Angleterre_ had to use the restroom." Canada's eyes quickly met Korea's as he made his decision. It was the only way to get England to know without Canada actually telling him. Canada gave a pleading look in Korea's direction, darting his eyes in the direction of the bathroom. Korea nodded, sneaking out from behind the plant, trying to look as natural as can be when climbing out from behind a plant. Canada turned to face France, giving a weak smile. France leaned forward, and Canada almost fell into his trap, then turned his head so that France's lips hit Canada's cheek. France smiled a wide grin. "Nervous, huh?" Canada nodded slightly. That was when he noticed movement in the doorway as England ran out the door, tears coming down his face. At that moment France stood up, tipping Canada backwards, and he almost had a really bad tumble if not for Korea's quick reflexes.

Canada turned to Korea, and whispered, "Thank you." Korea smiled, then turned toward France as he advanced upon Canada.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," France said to Canada, his eyes shooing Korea from the scene. "Do you want to go back to where we were?"

_Smack!_

France was holding his face, leaning backwards, not having known that the quiet country had had such strength. He removed his hand to a hand print on his face, while Korea cheered silently in the corner.

"That-that was for England _and_ me, you bastard," Canada said, his voice quivering in an unknown emotion. He turned around and strode out the door, pulling out his phone in the same motion.

"America. Come to the party. Now."

...

"England, I got here as soon as I could! What happened?" America asked, almost knowing the answer already. They were standing in a garden off the side of Japan's house, where England had fled after _it happened. _England was slumped over and crying, much to America's dismay. Canada hadn't been kidding, not that he ever did. America stroked England's back as he started the story.

"I-I left France to go use the restroom when Korea caught me on the way there, saying that there was something I needed to see now. I followed him back to find France trying to-trying to kiss Canada. That was when I left," England sobbed.

"It's going to be OK. You don't have to deal with him anymore," America said, trying his best to be comforting and failing. England noticed the attempt though.

"You act as though you knew this was going to happen," England said, looking America in the eyes. America couldn't tell a lie when he did that.

"Well, um, other than my knowing what a scumbag France can be, I saw him and Canada holding hands when you went to the bathroom at the movies," America said, making no attempt to defend himself.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I thought that as long as you were happy, it was OK. And then Canada made me promise not to tell-but don't get mad at him! He's the one who sent Korea to get you," America explained. England stared at him for a while.

"Thank you," he said.

"Huh?" America grunted.

"You tried to keep me happy. In the end, that's better than France."

"And you deserve better than France. You deserve someone who cares about you, the real you, and who won't go behind your back with someone else," America told England.

"Sounds like you're describing you," England joked. America stared into his eyes.

"Maybe I am." England remained quiet after that, looking at the stars. Then he leaned against America.

"How long?"

"Huh?" America grunted again.

"How long have you liked me?" England asked, glad the night covered his blush.

"For a long time, but it only became really apparent when you started going out with France," America told him the truth.

"I'm sorry," England said.

"No, I'm sorry you had to put up with France," America said. Then he paused. "Ugh, now we're starting to sound like a soap opera. Quick, insult me,"

"You mangle the language too much," England said.

"Former delinquent," America returned. The looked at each other for a second, then laughed. "I'm loosing my touch," America complained.

"As am I," England agreed.

"I guess that's what love does to ya, eh old man?"

"I'm not an old man!"

...

"Isn't it funny how the world works sometimes?" Japan asked, looking out from the rooftop.

"It's just human nature, this give and take," China said simply, and yet he conveyed much more.

"But we're not humans."

"All complicated things will have complicated relationships. We are no acceptation," China said, looking up at the stars.

"I guess it worked out, this party. I thought it would, but one can never be too sure," Japan said to no one in particular.

"You can never really know how things will turn out. Life is complicated that way," China said, showing his years through his wisdom.

"The relationships of countries are like spiderwebs," Japan murmured, and China turned to meet his gaze.

"The relationships of people are like spiderwebs," China said, as though he were just repeating what Japan had just said.

...

A/N: I managed to write a story that included almost all of my favorite characters in it. Only one character I don't like appeared in here: I bet you can guess which one. I feel sorry for poor France, I abuse him so much. I don't hate him (just mild dislike), his personality just makes him seem like a heartbreaker. But I have written a story with him being nice in it.

Anyway, this story was based on the song Definitely Maybe by FM Static. R&R, por favor. (Please)

EDIT: Thanks to daneandkiwi for catching my mess-ups with the tricky French language.


End file.
